Rabbit Castle
Rabbit Castle is the first episode of season one of Hero: 108. Synopsis Rabbit Castle/Transcript First squad are sent to rescue Commander ApeTrully from the Rabbits. Plot The episode begins with the rabbits chasing the humans, forcing them to hide in ditches and such. Rosefinch sees this and goes to tell Commander ApeTrully. She startles him and after some awkward tension, he takes some carrots to try to get peace with the rabbits. The Rabbit King however, summons his small rabbit army when he offers the carrots, and they get angered and throw a huge carrot at ApeTrully, knocking him out. When Commander ApeTrully wakes up, a large carrot is tied to his back and the rabbits are forcing him to jump rope. The Rabbit King tells ApeTrully that they only like lollipops offscreen in animal language. Commander ApeTrully uses his signal to contact First Squad, saying he needs help. While the alarm goes off at First Squad's home, Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray are fighting. Mr. No Hands comes in, asking what they are fighting about. Mighty Ray complains that Sonia put a banana up his nose, and Mystique Sonia complains that Mighty Ray burped on her. Mr. No Hands notices that Lin Chung is not there, no one seems to know where he is. Mr. No Hands sends only Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia out to help ApeTrully. When Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray arrive at Rabbit Castle , it is foggy, and they find it hard to see. Suddenly, rabbits appear, bouncing over to them. Sonia squeals and shouts, "Bunnies!" And grabs the nearest one and cuddles it. It inflates and burps, as do two others near Mighty Ray, and they pass out. Inside Rabbit Castle,the rabbits have tied large carrots to Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia's backs and force them to jump rope, along with ApeTrully. The three wonder where Lin Chung is. Lin Chung is then shown in the bamboo forest. He gets new bamboo bullets, then returns to Big Green. Mr. No Hands explains the situation with the rabbits and Lin Chung goes off to help his friends. When Lin Chung arrives at Rabbit Castle, he sneaks in without being seen. He shoots the carrots off Mystique Sonia, Mighty Ray, and Commander ApeTrully's backs, freeing them. Sonia then uses her tongue to take the jump rope, along with two rabbits, and throw it to the ceiling. This then turns into a fight. Later, ApeTrully translates for Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia, and Mighty Ray what the Rabbit King is saying. The Rabbit King will make peace with the humans if one of them can beat him in jump rope. Outside Rabbit castle, they all try, but fail. Lin Chung then has a plan. He challenges Rabbit King again, then , using Mighty Ray jumping around in a jump rope using his eyeballs, hypnotises and defeats Rabbit King. ApeTrully translates again; this time Rabbit King says he would be glad to join Big Green, and asks if he can join First Squad. They agree to this and all the rabbits jump up and down. Apetrully congratulates Lin Chung , and Lin Chung gives a toothy grin. Meanwhile, the Zebra Brothers see this and are horrified that first squad have befriended the rabbits. They rush off to High Roller and accidentally interrupt him while he's jump roping, which knocks over all the Bears. High Roller is furious at the zebra brothers, and gets even more crosser when he hears what's happened. Back at Big Green, Lin Chung says to Rabbit King they are honoured that he decided to join them in first squad, as he fixes his hair. Mystique Sonia agrees, saying he is cute and jumpy. Mighty Ray then says about Jumpy's "big floppity ears" as he grabs Jumpy's ears and wiggles them about. Jumpy gets cross and uses his ears to throw Mighty Ray off,and he turns red and the heat off him sets of the sprinklers. Lin Chung sees this and jumps up onto the sprinkler before he can get wet, and hangs onto it, while the others get wet. Lin Chung then looks at the screen and smiles. Notes * First Apperance of all characters * Jumpy didn't speak yet but learns to in "Parrot Castle". * It's unknown what happen to the other rabbits after Jumpy joined Big Green until the season 2 episode "Ninja Fight". Errors In the scene where the rabbits fight the tank army, they bite the tops off their carrot grenades. In the next scene, the volley still have the leafy stems, but lose them again when they land. Quotes * Mystique Sonia: Bad Bunnies! * Mighty Ray : (Dazed) Pretty bunnies... Characters Humans Rabbits Zebra Brothers Sparky Black Sparky White Rosefinch Commander ApeTrully Tank Army Tank Commander Turtles Jumpy Ghostface Mighty Ray Yaksha Mystique Sonia Mr. No Hands Lin Chung High Roller Bears Locations Big Green Rabbit Castle101A Category:Season 1 Category:Fully plotted episodes